1. Field of the Invention
This invention is drawn to a game where participants are questioned about facts that have been researched for a particular family. The game includes a gameboard with different types of spaces making up a segmental path about the periphery of the square gameboard. Selecting a starting point, the players throw dice and count off spaces in accordance to the number shown on the dice. Certain spaces when landed upon require that a question to a previously researched fact be asked from a card of the player who threw the dice and moved his token to this certain space. Other spaces required other actions. Everytime a correct answer is given, a passenger space is filled in on the game card which resembles a bus.
When the maximum capacity of eight passengers is achieved, by filling in all the spaces on the game card, the token seeks out if the roll of the dice is right for the "Parking Lot" space. When a token of a person with a full game card lands on such a preferred space the player represented by the token is asked a question from the cards. A correct answer wins the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,288 issued to J. G. Guertin is drawn to a game where tokens with the faces of various people are mounted on a tree representing a family tree. When cards are matched with relationship and a proper method of researching vital statistics of that relationship, a token is acquired. The first player to acquire a given number of tokens wins the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.230,321 issued to M. E. Smith is drawn to a game where cards are dealt and arranged according to relationship, some cards have more points than others. The relationship may be similar to the games "solitaire" or "gin rummy".
U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,433 to A. B. Copeland is drawn to a game including a deck of question cards with points designated o each card for correct answers. There is provision for one player challenging another to answer a particular question. High score wins.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,019 to C. Britton is drawn to a card game with questions and answers as one o: its alternative type of games. History Oral Arithmetic, Spelling Bee, Question and Electing of Presidents box make up the questions-and-answers-subjects.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,741 to C. Haney et al is drawn to a game board of circular design and segmental path.
None of the above prior art patents include the step of personalizing the questions around facts pertaining to a single family as does the present invention.